Aquella tarde
by truchita
Summary: Todos sabemos que Harry y Cho se besaron en OotP, pero ¿qué hicieron Ron y Hermione mientras tanto? Escena perdida. UST RHr.


**

* * *

AQUELLA TARDE**

_**Por Truchita

* * *

**_

_-¿Estás bien, Harry?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo con ojos escrutadores por encima del extremo de la pluma. _

Harry se encogió de hombros con poco entusiasmo. La verdad era que no sabía si estaba bien o no.

-¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Ron, y se incorporó un poco apoyándose en el codo para verlo mejor -. ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

(…) Hermione tomó las riendas de la situación.

-¿Es Cho?- preguntó con seriedad -. ¿Te ha abordado después de la reunión?

(…) Ron rió por lo bajo, pero paró cuando Hermione lo miró con severidad.

-¿Y… qué quería?- preguntó Ron fingiendo indiferencia.

-Pues…- empezó a decir Harry con voz ronca; luego se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo -. Pues… ella…

-¿Os habéis besado?- inquirió Hermione bruscamente.

Ron se incorporó tan deprisa que derramó el tintero sobre la alfombra. Ignorando por completo el desastre, miró con interés a Harry.

-Bueno¿qué?- dijo.

Harry miró a Ron, que lo miraba a su vez entre risueño y curioso; luego dirigió la vista hacia Hermione, que tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Toma!

Ron hizo un ademán de triunfo con el puño y se puso a reír a carcajadas; unos estudiantes de segundo año de aspecto tímido que estaban más allá, junto a la ventana, se sobresaltaron. Harry esbozó una sonrisa de mala gana al ver que Ron se revolcaba sobre la alfombra. Hermione, por su parte, lanzó a Ron una mirada de profundo disgusto y siguió escribiendo su carta.

"La Orden del Fénix". Capítulo 21, pág. 475

* * *

Había muchas cosas que no le gustaban. Las arañas, con sus patas peludas, delgadas como alambres. Snape, su pelo grasiento y su nariz ganchuda. El idiota de Malfoy, ese nenaza relamido. Madrugar en invierno. Y en verano. Madrugar en cualquier época del año. Tampoco le gustaba no enterarse de nada. Ni las miradas de hastío que recibía cuando preguntaba por tercera o cuarta vez _¿Por qué no hemos esperado a Harry?_

Hermione caminaba por delante de él y sus espesos rizos se revolucionaron al girar la cabeza bruscamente para mirarlo, ojos de chocolate que parecían incrédulos.

-Francamente, Ronald- la chica chasqueó la lengua -. ¿Es que nunca te enteras de nada?

A Ron tampoco le gustaba que la Señora Gorda los mirase con esa malicia divertida y algo petulante mientras entraban a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Pues mira, me he enterado de que me has sacado a rastras de la Sala de Menesteres y de que no-hemos-esperado-a-Harry- gruñó malhumorado, despedazando las palabras.

Y tampoco le gustaba que Hermione le recordara que no se enteraba de nada. Le hacía sentirse más tonto aún de lo que ya se sentía normalmente. Hermione era la alumna más sobresaliente de Hogwarts y él sólo era _otro Weasley más_, y a veces no entendía cómo podían ser amigos. Un cerebro privilegiado y un montón de pecas inútiles. No tenía demasiado sentido.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que no quería que lo esperáramos?

Sonó más suave, sólo un poco. Y Ron casi podía ver la promesa de una sonrisa en los labios de la sabelotodo.

-¿Y cómo sabes eso?

Ella hizo girar los ojos.

-¡Era obvio, Ron!

¿Obvio¿Quería decir tan obvio como que los Cannons eran el mejor equipo de la historia del quidditch del Reino Unido y que únicamente estaban en una mala época¿Tan obvio como que los elfos domésticos no querían ser libres por mucho que se empeñara la fundadora del P.E.D.D.O.¿Tan obvio como que él seguía sin enterarse de nada?

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Hermione no contestó. Masculló entre dientes y pasó junto a un grupo de segundo, que la siguieron con la mirada mientras se apoltronaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea.

A Ron se le hundieron los hombros, como si alguien hubiese descargado sobre ellos toda la biblioteca. Una vez más, se sintió imbécil. Al parecer Harry había enviado unas clarísimas señales para que ambos se largaran sin él, perfectamente visibles incluso para un troll cabeza hueca y corto de vista. Por eso a Hermione le daba una terrible pereza tener que explicárselo. Porque era obvio. Tan obvio como que Ron Weasley era cualquier cosa menos listo.

Se dejó caer sobre la alfombra, a los pies de Hermione, que estaba abstraída en el libro de texto de Herbología, con los largos rizos cayendo sobre las páginas y los ojos concentrados en las palabras que, de vez en cuando, seguía con un dedo, fino y delgado, mucho más pequeño que cualquiera de los dedos de Ron. Ojalá a él le prestara la misma atención y le dijese por qué Harry no quería que lo esperaran. Ojalá no se sintiera tan tonto para que Hermione no lo ignorara cuando se quedaban solos y él no se enteraba de nada. Durante un segundo, deseó convertirse en libro, ser lo suficientemente atractivo para que Hermione se fijara en él. Interesante, lleno de respuestas, capaz de enseñarle algo a la perfecta prefecta de Gryffindor. Vio su manual de Transformaciones asomando por la mochila abierta. Quizá allí encontrase un hechizo capaz de hacerlo inteligente, transformar su cerebro en otro mejor. Algo. Lo que fuera. Cualquier cosa.

_Transformaciones humanas, 7º curso_, decía el índice.

Quizá era mejor empezar por los deberes de McGonagall de esa semana.

-¿Viste cómo lo miraba Cho?

La voz de Hermione cortó el silencio como una guillotina.

Tumbado sobre su estómago, Ron se apoyó en los antebrazos y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Escribía despreocupada en un pergamino, con el libro cerrado y rubor en las mejillas. Tal vez por el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, frente a ellos. Tal vez por otra cosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese aire sabihondo esculpido en su cara, el gesto descreído en las cejas. Y algo más. Una sonrisa en sus ojos, un secreto.

-A Cho le gusta Harry.

Sonó triunfal. A pesar de juguetear con su pluma y de desviar la mirada cuando lo dijo.

-Y Harry quería aprovechar la oportunidad- añadió, mirándolo durante un segundo con intensidad, bajando las pestañas para poner distancia -, antes de que se le adelantaran.

Le humeaba la piel de la nuca y Ron sabía que tenía las orejas del mismo color que su capa de quidditch. Sabía que, aunque sólo eran palabras -concretas, objetivas, inocentes palabras-, había una intención, una doble lectura que no hablaba de Harry ni de Cho ni de ningún otro, y no sabía si era su imaginación o si de verdad se referían a un pelirrojo y una empollona que llevaban rondándose uno a otro desde mucho antes de que Viktor Krum apareciera en el Gran Comedor con la chica más bonita del baile. Lo que Ron sí sabía perfectamente era que Harry no era tan tonto como él, y que aquella tarde, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, El Niño Que Vivió había movido pieza, porque a veces hay que arriesgarse para conocer las intenciones del oponente.

-¿Tú crees que se habrán besado?- preguntó él de golpe.

Cuando se miraron, creyó que el corazón le explotaría en el pecho. Los ojos de Hermione parecían inmensos y tenía la boca entreabierta en un gesto de sorpresa, indecisa, desconcertada. Preciosa.

-¿Y por qué iban a besarse?

Estaba confusa y arrugaba la nariz, y Ron no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado porque, por una vez, Hermione Granger parecía no enterarse de algo.

-Es lo que hacen dos personas cuando se gustan¿no?

Era como lanzarse de cabeza al vacío sin un buen dominio del hechizo levitador. Ron no sabía qué coño le estaba pasando, pero su lengua parecía haber roto cualquier posible conexión con su cerebro y actuaba por su cuenta, haciendo que notara la sangre hirviéndole por toda la cara.

-¿Ah, sí?- susurró ella.

Los dos habían bajado la voz. Sus ojos chocaron y Ron sintió un escalofrío. Estaba en el suelo, apoyado en los codos, la cabeza a la altura de las rodillas de Hermione. Y si él se incorporaba y ella se inclinaba, bastarían unos pocos centímetros para hacer lo que hacen dos personas que se gustan. Pero tal vez los amigos no hacían esas cosas. Tal vez Hermione ya lo había hecho. Tal vez Harry lo estaba viviendo en ese mismo momento. Se preguntó qué pasaría si se levantara sin decir nada y le cogiera la cara con las manos. Si sabría buscar la posición correcta para que sus narices no tropezaran y si la lengua había que meterla desde el principio. Si era un monstruo por querer besar a su mejor amiga hasta apagar todo ese calor que parecía abrasarlo desde dentro.

-Harry no es tan lanzado- murmuró Hermione de repente.

Vio cómo fingía concentrarse en su interminable pergamino, seguramente con dirección a Bulgaria. La pieza que siempre lo molestaba en todas sus partidas.

No pensó. No entendía qué le pasaba.

-¿Tan lanzado como Krum, por ejemplo?

Parecía que Hermione pudiese hacer escarcha con la mirada, dos gemas oscuras y frías que lo taladraban. Se lo merecía y el rubor creció, hirviéndole en las orejas.

_Eres un gilipollas_.

-Eso está fuera de lugar.

Lo sabía, lo sabía.

-¿Por qué, Herr-mío-ne?

_Cállate, maldita sea_.

-No pienso seguir hablando de esto.

Había una rabia cansina en su voz, vencida, frustrada, los ojos fijos en el pergamino.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que Harry la ha besado?

_Merlín, joder¡qué haces!_

-No te estoy escuchando.

Mojaba su pluma en el tintero dispuesta a seguir escribiendo. Escribiendo a Krum. El mismo imbécil que la espiaba en la biblioteca, el que la había invitado a pasar el verano con él. Aquel… _aprovechado_ que podía haber hecho cualquier cosa. La sola idea de que ese bastardo hubiera rozado los labios de Hermione le revolvía las tripas y le hacía desear golpear algo, preferiblemente aquella horrible nariz torcida que partía desde dos cejas muy juntas. Estaba furioso. No sabía por qué, pero lo estaba.

-Si Harry y Cho se han besado, tú tendrás que decirme si besaste a Krum.

El mundo se detuvo. Tiempo y espacio dejaron de existir, el silencio se volvió viscoso, casi palpable. Los ojos castaños lo miraban ahora con algo distinto. Algo primario muy parecido al miedo. A veces había que arriesgar para ganar. Ron Weasley lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que estaba jugándose el cuello, cometiendo una estupidez, metiéndose sin remedio en las arenas movedizas. Pero tenía quince años y una chica que ya le habían quitado delante de sus narices una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a que volviera a suceder. Aunque tuviese que enfrentarse a miradas como esa, miradas que decían _Quién te crees que eres, no es asunto tuyo, cómo te atreves, si no hubiese sido tu última opción a lo mejor no me estarías preguntando si he besado a Viktor Krum_.

Un chasquido repentino estalló en la habitación. Harry entraba a través del cuadro con la mirada perdida y el pelo alborotado, los negros mechones disparados sin ningún control, más rebeldes que nunca. No saludó. Se sentó en la butaca que había junto a Hermione y clavó la vista en el fuego que crepitaba impasible. Ron buscó los ojos de la chica, concentrados en el estúpido pergamino. La certeza parecía aplastarlos, densa y caliente como el humo de las pociones de Snape, silbando sobre ellos con una cantinela impertinente.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

_Lo ha hecho. Lo sabes_.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?

_Ella también lo sabe_.

-¿Qué pasa¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

_Lo ha hecho_.

Hermione lo miraba por encima de su pluma, con una ceja alzada y la mandíbula tensa.

-¿Es Cho¿Te ha abordado después de la reunión?

_Los dos lo sabéis_.

Fue incapaz de aguantar una carcajada cuando vio a Harry asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Y… qué quería?

Al pobre chico le fallaba la voz.

-Pues… Pues… ella…

-¿Os habéis besado?

Como un navajazo a traición. Limpia, fría y repentina. Así sonó la pregunta de Hermione, que miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido mientras él paseaba los ojos espantado de uno a otro. Ron tiró el tintero al incorporarse, impaciente.

-Bueno¿qué?

Su mejor amigo asintió con la cabeza de nuevo y él levantó el puño en señal de victoria. Sentía la hostilidad vibrante de la pequeña sabelotodo, aparentemente enfrascada en aquella maldita carta. Sabía que Hermione nunca le confesaría nada, y menos relacionado con el búlgaro del demonio. Pero, esta vez, Ron había tenido razón y se sentía orgulloso. Y quizá, si empezaba a confiar más en sí mismo, podría llegar a mover pieza igual que lo había hecho Harry aquella tarde, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Porque Ron Weasley, prefecto y guardián de Gryffindor, pelirrojo de impulsiva lealtad, a veces se enteraba de algunas cosas.

**(fin)**

5/3/05


End file.
